saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Hinata
Yuuki Hinata (結城 日向, Yūki Hinata), known as '''Hinata '(ヒナタ, ''Hinata) in «Sword Art Online » (SAO), «ALfheim Online » (ALO) and the main protagonist of Sword Art Online Alternative, a Fanfiction created by... * Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon on Deviantart * BelLyngdal on Wattpad * Emma Hiiragi on Fanfiction.net * ShugoCharaDiamond on Fandom/Wikia She is the daughter of the current CEO of RECT Inc. And is set to inherit it from her father, Saburo Yuuki. Hinata, alongside her brother, Makoto, they were one of the 10,000 players trapped in «Sword Art Online». After Sword Art Online was cleared, Hinata transferred her SAO avatar to ALfheim Online and began playing the game as an Undine. Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online / Project Alicization Hinata has long, red mahogany hair and hazel eyes. In the early levels of SAO, she wore a dark pink leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees. ALfheim Online Personality Background Hinata lived a comfortable life in her large home in Setagaya with her mother, father, and her twin brother. She originally went to private high schools before the events of SAO. On November 6, 2022, Hinata logged onto SAO with the NervGear both her and her brother had gotten due to their father putting in a pre-order for them. When she and Makoto had discovered that they and all of the players were trapped in SAO, she secluded herself inside of her rented room in the «Town of Beginnings » for a couple of days, of leveling up before heading to the next town, together with Makoto and two people from their past. They stayed in contact with their cousin Asuna who stayed behind secluded in a rented room of hers. Chronology Aincrad Arc By December 2, 2022, Hinata and her brother spend three to four days of travel, switching duties to stay awake and keep an eye on their camp, beating any spawned monster that may come their way. Fairy Dance Arc Extra Edition Phantom Bullet Arc Calibur Mother's Rosario Ordinal Scale Alicization Arc Relationships Aincrad Arc Tsuboi Ryoutarou (Klein) Ryoutarou is Hinata's partner and main love interest in the Fanfiction. Among all the people Hinata has met, he is the closest and dearest to her. Having bumped into each other on many occasions, hanging out with each other. Talking about what level they got to, but mostly they do it make sure that they both stay alive since they both had each other hearts and wanting to see if they could make something serious out of their relationship. Once they met in person for the first time, they couldn't believe it at first since they had always looked out to the horizon believing in each that they would see each other. They hugged each other and connected immediately with each other, blushing and laughing with each other. Although they kept their relationship a secret from her father since he still didn't believe in her and what she told him that day her brother and she were logged out of SAO. Until she had caught a cold and had mostly the whole house for herself, with her mother and brother out on some errands, Hinata had texted to Klein during his lunch break telling him about her catching a cold and inviting him over once his day was over. Telling him about where they keep a spare key for the front door. Taking care of her, keeping her company until her father came home and weren't too happy to see a man in his daughter's bedroom, Klein stayed by her side as he heard her tell her father that she had invited him over, wanting to stay since he was her guest, and if he had something agents it, he would have to take up with her and her mother. Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) Yuuki Asuna Shinozaki Rika (Lisbeth) Ayano Keiko (Silica) Andrew Gilbert Mills (Agil) Yui Fairy Dance Arc Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) Sugou Nobuyuki (Oberon) Phantom Bullet Arc Asada Shino (Sinon) Alicization Arc Fanatio (Fanatio Synthesis Two) Bercouli (Bercouli Synthesis One) Alice Zuberg/Alice Synthesis Thirty Eugeo Other Characters Yuuki Saburo Yuuki Alice Yuuki Makoto Rei The Fuurinkazan Hinata had been introduced to them by Klein, pretty early on (in the Fanfiction). At first, she was a bit nervous getting to know so many guys at once but after a short while, Hinata had grown very close to all of their members, including Dynamm, Dale, Harry One (who she called Hari, for short), Issin and Kunimittz. Even after being logged out of SAO, after Kirito defeated Kayaba Akihiko. Did she still think about them all and how they were doing, but after getting released from the hospital, did she found out where they all worked at and who they were partnering up with, as she were out on a walk with her brother, Makoto after having visited Asuna in the hospital. Her father and his part of their families company. Even having found that out she didn't feel like it was the right moment for her and Klein to meet up yet, as much as it pained her to do that, she did give her number to Dynamm to keep in touch and get updates on how Klein was doing and holding up. Only officially joining the guild when they all were playing ALO, as well as, Ordinal Scale. Yuuki Kyouko Yuuki Shouzou Yuuki Kouichirou = Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' *'HP:' Main Equipment Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment Notable Achievements Gallery https://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuki_Hinata_Gallery Trivia Category:Character